Magnum & Higgins
by FicManiac12
Summary: The title says it all. There won't be a whole lot of romance but this is about how their feelings for each other are not just fleeting moments. Don't like, don't read.
1. An old "friend" comes back.

When you hear the name Higgins you might think of a middle-aged, posh British man with a finely trimmed mustache and a tight sense of what it is to be a proper Brit. But Juliet was not middle-aged, have a mustache, and was as far from being a man as could be. But she was definitely British and carried herself with the bearing of a woman with a purpose. She was strong, had a defined sense of loyalty, and was a woman Thomas Sullivan Magnum was grateful to have on his side. But he was also determined to annoy her any chance he got, which was rare seeing as how the demon spawn she called lads kept watch over her and on him seemingly 24/7. But he couldn't deny that she was an excellent friend. At times it seemed that she genuinely cared for him, except when he would catch a smirk on her lips when the hounds of hell terrorized him. Yes, Juliet Higgins was a mystery, a conundrum, an enygma and any other adjective of the same meaning; and one Thomas Magnum was far from solving.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"If the day ever comes when helping you doesn't get me shot, cause me to bail you out of jail, nearly get me crushed inside of a campervan, or covered in humanity's filth is the day I quit my job Magnum". Higgins was upset. And she had every right to be. She and Magnum had just returned from investigating, and apprehending, an escaped convict who had turned up hiding in the sewer system of the island. "C'mon Higgins it wasn't that bad".

"Not that bad? Not that bad Magnum? Let me explain to you what 'not that bad' means. Your detective skills are 'not that bad', our relationship is 'not that bad', getting arrested for not paying your parking tickets..., Okay that is bad but my point is that when I have to cover myself in slop, to, once again, pull your bum out of the fire, that is bad Magnum".

"You weren't supposed to be there anyways".

"Well if I weren't, you would be dead".

"Well then you would finally be happy without me getting in your way". For whatever reason, that hit Higgins hard. Sure they had their quarrels and little spats, but this had turned into a full blown fight. Of course she didn't want him dead. She honestly didn't know how she would feel; of course she would miss him, but she would miss him more than she would care to tell him. "Well, if that's how you feel, then next time I'll just stand by and let you get yourself killed". With that, and a hidden wipe off her eyes, she walked out. Silently Kumu walked out and looked hard at Thomas. "You know, for someone who makes a living from picking up details you are stupid".

"What's that supposed to mean"?

"It means that that girl cares for you, more than you know. The least you could do is treat her like the friend you say she is instead of like some delicate little thing that is helpless".

"I don't do that".

"No, then why is it when she saves your life you treat her like she did you wrong"?

"Because..."

"Because why Magnum"?

"Because I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her on my watch. When that man pulled that gun on me I wasn't scared, because I knew if I died then she would have a chance".

"Well, maybe you should tell her how you feel before it's too late".

"Why, how do I know she won't laugh in my face and turn me down just like everyone else in my life".

"Because she just might feel the same way. But you didn't hear that from me".

00000000000000000000000000000000

In a dark car on the far side of Oahu a dark figure climbs out and pulls a bound woman from the back seat. The woman's throat was sore from screaming and her face was tear stained. The dark figure threw her down on the beach and went back to the trunk of his car for a shovel. The bound woman watched as the figure walked to the middle of the beach and began to dig. The woman didn't know how much time passed before the figure came, unbound her legs, which were more bodily decorations than functioning limbs at this point, and buried her in a five foot hole which left her head, mouth gagged, unburied. The last words she heard were dark and sinister. "Don't worry, the tide will be in soon".

000000000000000000000000000000000

Detective Gordon Katsumoto hated interference in his crime scene. So, therefore by process of transference he hated Thomas Magnum at his crime scene. Thankfully though Magnum hadn't caught wind of it yet so, for the moment, he was happy. That was until he noticed a certain helicopter flying past. It was then he knew that Magnum wouldn't be too far behind. "Sir, we've got something". A young CSI ran over. "We found this in the vic's shirt pocket sir". The note he held was lamenated, for obvious reasons. On it were six words. 'Hello Magnum. Ready For Another Game?'

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Magnum, would you care to tell me why your name is, quite literally, all over my crime scene"? Gordon Katsumoto was suspicious, as he always was of Magnum's involvement with a crime scene in one way or another. "Look Gordo', Magnum said, opening a beer, 'I haven't been to any of the past few crime scenes..."

"For which I am extremely grateful for",

"And that hasn't changed with this one. So all I can say is, I have no idea why".

"Maybe this will ring your bell". With that, Katsumoto threw his evidence into Magnum's hands. Turning the note right side up Magnum looked at a very unique calligraphy. One he had hoped to never see again.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Higgins sighed heavily into her folded hands. It had been four hours since Thomas had sped off into the evening. Now she sat worried alongside a less worried Rick and T.C.. They had both come as soon as she had called. She had convinced Katsumoto to let her photograph the note in case either of Magnum's aquatinces could be of help. Begrudgingly he had agreed, and now she was more worried than ever after what the men had told her. About a year or so before the POW camp a friend of Magnum's had gotten involved with drug running with a local dealer. Thomas found out about it, confronted him and in the end helped put him away. And if he had been released he could be after Magnum.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Rage filled, and on an empty highway, Magnum was pushing the Ferrari to it's limits. As the car raced through the night his mind kept pushing away what his heart already knew to be true. He prayed his heart was wrong.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"So this Marcus Hershell wants what? To kill Thomas"? Higgins was near to bursting, her emotions raged between worry for Magnum's safety to hatred for the man that was causing him such torment. "No one ever knew exactly what Hersh was thinking", T.C. provided, "not even the psychs were sure. Yeah he was sane, sane as anyone else, but it went deeper than that. Hersh never did anything for a reason. He had this tendency to do things that didn't make sense, but in the end everything fell into place. He's either very lucky or something far more dangerous than we've ever faced". As T.C. finished Higgins couldn't shake the feeling that, at this moment, nothing could be more dangerous than Thomas Sullivan Magnum.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The beach was dark, sparse bits illuminated only by Magnum's flashlight. He scanned the beach in wide, sweeping motions, and then he saw it. The crime tape stood Illuminated like the sun in the beam, and, beneath the glow, was a sunken area. Kneeling he began to dig, his strong arms scooping sand like a backhoe until... until he came across something metallic, something small. Fingering the object he brushed sand away until he recognized the locket in his hand. And all of a sudden his worst fears were realized. Inscribed we're initials that made the dam of tears burst in torrential showers. H.M. Hannah Magnum.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Higgin's heart lurched as the headlights of the Ferrari pulled up the drive. She swiftly hit a button on the control panel by the door and the sports car drove down the drive. A Haggard and very drenched Magnum climbed out of the car and stepped into the rain. Something was wrong, something... something was so, very wrong.

000000000000000000000000000000000

In the dark of the living room Magnum sat on the sofa, his hands clinched together tightly. His heart, or what was left of it, burned. She was gone. How he missed her, how his heart ached when she had left. He knew that she loved him, but she just couldn't be the wife of a soldier. And he had never faulted her for her choice. As he sat alone with his thoughts a knock sounded through the room. Slowly he stood. Higgins knew better than to rush him the way he was. He opened the door to a thuroughly soaked Higgins, her blonde hair matted to her head with the rain. She looked as though she had been crying. "Tho... Magnum', she said, trying her best to be steady and steadfast for him, 'I just wanted to make sure you are alright". Magnum sighed, shook his head and looked her in the eye. "Now is really not a good time".

"Well, maybe in the morning over a cuppajoe or...".

"Julie. I just... I need some time alone right now. Please"? Silent, Higgins shook her head and turned. Magnum never saw the tears she was crying for him...and she never heard the gunshot that would have sounded were it not for a clap and roll of distant thunder.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Don't worry Julie. It's Magnum, he'll be up and about very soon".

"You didn't see him last night. Something was... beyond bothering him. He looked like something had ripped his heart out and..."

"And what"?

"It's just, that's the way I was when my mother died. She died not knowing who I was and...I don't know if she knew how much I loved her".

"She knew. And so does Magnum".

"He what"?

"What? Nothing".

"No, you said, 'And so does Magnum'. What did you tell him Kumu"?

"Nothing. But you won't know for sure until you go talk to that boy".

"I can't". For so long Higgins had been alone. As a child she had been more interested in adventures and the outdoors than sitting around with the girls her age and having tea parties and dressing up. She had always been an outcast of her peers. But she had never minded. She had had her mother and her mother never treated her any different. She took Juliet's differences and worked around them, she taught Julie to be a lady that was strong and elegant, tender and steadfast. But still she felt alone, even working with MI-6 she was alone. Until she got too close to a target, ending up with her disavowment from MI-6. "I got close to someone once, and my life changed. I can never do that again".

"So did Magnum. I saw him when he came in last night. He wouldn't have looked like that if he hadn't lost someone he was close with. I know you have lost, but that was different. There is nothing stopping you from being with the one you love". For the first time in a long while, Higgins looked surprised. "How di.."?

"How I know doesn't matter, what does matter is you moving your butt over to the guest house and talking to Magnum". And with that Juliet Higgins began her trek to see the man who would soon challenge her feelings in a way that would seal the future.

"Magnum"? *Knock*knock*. "Magnum it's Higgins. I know you told me to give you time but, there is something I need to tell you". Knock after knock left her more nervous. "Okay I'll just tell you from out here. Thomas I...". But the words never came as she heard a low, almost inaudible, moan come from within. Quickly she opened the door and stepped inside. As her eyes scanned the room she saw the sliding door at the east wall had been shattered from the outside. Then her eyes caught sight of something that broke her internally. The body of Thomas Sullivan Magnum.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Detective Katsumoto, while not a big fan of the man, didn't like seeing Thomas Magnum in such a state. With various tubes and lines coming out of his body he looked like a dying man. And he was. The bullet had been removed and his wounds patched, but the loss of blood was substantial. It had been a miracle he was still alive at all. Sighing he walked over to the ever strong Juliet Higgins who, right now, looked about as alive as Magnum did. She hadn't slept in the 36 hours since she had found Magnum bleeding out on the floor of the guest house, through the long surgery, until now when she never took her hands from Thomas's, and her eyes never leaving his face. "Juliet, I know now isn't a good time",

"Your right detective, it's not".

"But I need your statement about what you saw".

"What is there to tell. I wake up to find the man I l...live with dying in a pool of his own blood". Katsumoto could tell that he wasn't going to get anywhere and pushing her would do nobody any good. " Well, if you think of anything else let me know".

000000000000000000000000000000000

Rick and T.C. sat together in the chapel of the hospital. It hadn't been long since they had buried a brother. And now they feared they would lose another. "You know', Rick started, 'the last time I was in a church, my dad was in the hospital. He had been in a car accident and he was, pretty bad off. Anyways, I spent hours inside the chapel, begging God not to take my dad. Five days later we buried him". T.C. looked at his friend. He understood where he came from. But he also knew that, most importantly that, at this moment, he needed to know that Thomas would pull through.

"Look man, I ain't gonna debate spiritualistic things, but if any of this helps Thomas, then I'm gonna do it". Silently, Rick agreed.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The steady beeps threatened Higgins' conciousness. Hour after hour she steadfastly stayed awake, hoping, praying for any sign from Magnum that he was in there. She had long since determined in herself that she would not allow their last words be ones of sorrow. Tears pooled behind her eyes at the thought of their last words to each other. She hadn't been angry, and neither had he, but hearing those words, from him especially, hurt more than she cared to remember where that hurt came from. Instead she focused on the positives. Thomas was stable, and alive. But in what state of living? She knew from experience that someone could be alive on the outside, but completely dead to the world around them. "Magnum', her voice, for once, not austere and solid, was now a whispered plea, 'I know that I'm probably the last person you want to be by your side, especially as long as I have been, but I need you to know that...there is no place I would rather be, not when you need me. The morning I found you, I was coming to tell you that, i... I love you, Thomas Sullivan Magnum, you and all of your crazy American quirks. I love the fact that you can't resist helping someone when they can't afford your services, or the way you stand up to defend your friends, even when it gets you arrested. I just love you. And I need you to find your way back to me". And with that final plea, Higgins felt her prayers answered.

Marcus Hershell sat by himself outside the Lilioukilani memorial hospital. On his phone he watched Higgins confess her feelings. He smiled. "How sweet".

000000000000000000000000000000000

'Dear Uncle John,

Little has been said between us for far too long. Robin's Nest is well, as, I'm sure, you are glad to hear, and Zeus and Apollo are in fine health and spirits, they do miss you however, many nights they lay at your bedroom door before bedtime. I too am well... actually, Uncle John, I am not doing well. As you may have perceived there has been more to Thomas's and mine animosity. You once asked about my feelings for him and I am ready to tell you the truth.

My feelings for Magnum, as you have guessed, are more than just fraternal. I am , as of yet, not making a permanent statement, but... I do care deeply for him. And, if he dies, I do not know what I would do. In time I may prove to love him.'

Higgin's looked away from the laptop and looked towards the empty, Hawaiian night. The laptop screen, the only source of light aside from the full moon, cast a melancholy light on her face. Absentmindedly she fingered the necklace she wore. All her life she had loved, and lost those she loved. Now, she wasn't sure she could bear to lose another. She had just recently admitted to herself her own feelings for Thomas and couldn't believe that it was at a time when he couldn't either reciprocate or tell her off, and she feared she would never hear him do it.


	2. To Kill Your Love

Theodore Calvin, Orville Wright and Juliett Higgins had become near permanent features to room 13 in the ICU wing of the hospital. The nurses had long given up on trying to get either person to leave. Eventually T.C. and Rick had to return to their respective self-owned businesses, but Higgins remained, with the exception of returning to Robin's Nest to fetch spare clothes and to email her uncle about current events. Aside from that she never left Thomas. Much to the amusement of Marcus Hershell who watched every moment from his phone. Unbeknownst to everyone he had been Thomas's first visitor, setting up small wireless cameras around the room. Nobody had questioned him and nobody saw him. But eventually, he would make himself known in the light of day. This little mark on Thomas was just a warm-up. Soon, the real game would begin.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Thirteen days later, Thomas Magnum was anxious to get back home. His shoulder was bandaged up and Rick was wheeling him out in a wheelchair, dufflebag slung over Rick's shoulder. "You should know Thomas, Higgins is insisting you stay in the main house for a while so she can keep an eye on you".

"C'mon, I've been through worse, and besides, nobody is safe around me as long as Hersh is out there".

"HPD and Five-O are looking for him, Higgins has some of her old MI-6 buddies doing what they can, she's even stopped using your shirts to train the hell hounds".

"I still can't believe she'd do that, that's just several levels of wrong".

"Yeah, well anyways she's bribed me and T.C. so, were gonna chain you up if necessary".

"How did she get two speacial trained Navy S.E.A.L.S. to do her bidding".

"She promised us all the Malasadas we could eat".

"Okay, so you and T.C. sold me out for some store bought pastry"?

"No, man...she makes 'em herself".

"Higgins in a kitchen with an apron? Oh, I've got to see this".

Outside the two found T.C., grinning from ear to ear, happy to see his brother alive and well. "Hey, Thomas Magnum, free man at last".

"You don't have to remind me", he said taking T.C.'s offered hand with his good arm, "I'm just glad to get back to real food for a change".

"Um, yeah, about that Thomas.."

"Don't tell me, Higgins".

"Yeah".

"Yeah".

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Magnum, I simply will not allow you to feed yourself that vile, mass produced, frozen garbage any longer. It's amazing your in such good shape as it is". Higgins was a flurry of motion as she danced around the kitchen, various ingredients flying about as she prepared dinner for Thomas and herself. "You think I'm in good shape Higgy"?

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm merely making an accurate statement based off of the fact that you flaunt your abdomen whenever you can".

"Well, as long as I've got the abdomen I figured, what the heck".

"Uggghhh, it's like talking to a toddler". Thomas chuckled. Higgins really was cute when she was frustrated. "Now, are you going to pester me any more, or can I finish preparing dinner"?

"What exactly are you making for dinner"?

"Steak and Kidney pie".

"I'm sorry, what"?

"Steak and Kidney pie. My mother made it all the time".

"Yeah well, exactly what kind of kidneys are we talking about".

"Yours if you keep bothering me".

"Okay, fine. But seriously, what kind of kidneys"?

"Kidney beans, Thomas".

"Ok". Looking over her shoulder Higgins could see a wide grin on Thomas's face. "Your having a go at me, aren't you"?

"Yeah, I actually know what Steak and Kidney pie is. My mom actually tried her hand at a few English dishes one time".

"How did that turn out"?

"I was happy".

"Really"?

"Yeah, I got to have pizza for dinner on a regular basis". If Thomas hadn't heard it for himself and hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't have known that Juliett Higgins could laugh. Neither would it have been the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Higgins, unbeknownst to Magnum, checked up on her ward every hour. He was sleeping well, no fever, and to her amusement spoke alot about a particular fluffy bunny he called Julie, she kept herself from thinking that Thomas Magnum thought of her in such a way. But if she were to play that game she would probably say he was a Bassett hound. Although when he was in action he was very much a Doberman. However on her fifth visit to his room she found a shadow leaning over Thomas, extracting a syringe from his neck. Without hesitation Higgins drew her Walther P-99 from behind her back and aimed it at the figure. "Raise your hands and step back".

"Relax Juliett, Tommy boy here isn't going to die. Can't make any promises about you though".

"How did you get in here"?

"You should really get better security, Dobermans aren't exactly what you'd call top of the line protection". As the man talked he pulled out another syringe and swiftly injectee the contents into Thomas. Hearing Higgins rack the gun and load a cartridge he chuckled. "Don't worry, this just something to wake him up". Putting the syringe back he walked into the living room towards the front door. "By the way,' he said looking back at Higgins, 'do tell Thomas I said hi". Ignoring the man she focused on Thomas, pulling out her cell and speed dialed T.C. No sooner had she looked up she was tackled by Thomas who wrenched the Walther from her hands and quickly disassembled it. This gave Higgins enough time to reach around his head, put his head in a lock and try to force him back to unconsciousness. But whatever that man had given him made him a monster. While she was holding his head he was standing up and rushing towards the nearest wall where a shelf of vases stood. He rammed Higgins hard into the shelf and forced her arms loose, at which point he threw her into the assorted fragments of porcelain. Hurt but determined Higgins struggled away and stumbled to her feet. Looking at Thomas was like looking at a stranger. His eyes were wild and his presence menacing. It was looking into his eyes that she knew what she had to do. "I'm sorry Thomas".

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hurry up T.C., were losing her". T.C. didn't respond, he just pushed the chopper to near breaking as it screamed through the night. Thomas was strapped in, unconscious and duck taped. Higgins on the other hand was bleeding profusely from a knife wound to the lungs. The knife had been left in when they had arrived, just in time to see Thomas stab her. She had called T.C. who had heard the struggle over the phone. It didn't matter if it was Thomas or Higgins, he called Rick and both made their way to Robin's Nest. Now Higgins was losing consciousness, fast. "Hey, hey Higgy you hear me"? She looked around, first at Rick, then out the doorway, then to Thomas. "Is...he...is he".

"Hey, don't talk Higgy. Thomas is fine. Your fine, were gonna get you fixed up".

As the lights of the hospital approached the sounds of the world began to fade. And her last thoughts of Thomas were encouraging to her. He was alive and would be well taken care of.

000000000000000000000000000000000

_Thomas awoke to find the guaguard at the doorway of his cell, taunting him to come closer. This was his moment, it didn't matter what happened next. Somehow he knew Higgins was in trouble. He needed to save her. With everything he had he charged the guard and tackled him to the ground, disarming his firearm. The guard tried to choke him but he picked up the guard and rammed into the far wall, knocking the guards hold loose. The guard struggled away, stumbling to his feet. As Thomas looked on the guard pulled a small stilletto knife and swung at him. Thomas dodged the blade and struggled to find a way in, but the guards defense was strong and the two struggled back and forth for a while, neither gaining any ground until Thomas found a rock and threw it at the guard, knocking the guard's knife from his hand. Quickly picking up the knife Thomas drove towards the guard striking down into the guard's chest. But the guard was quick and blocked Thomas's wrists, pushing back with all his strength, but Thomas was stronger and the knife slowly sunk into the guard. Then out of nowhere two more showed up and a big one locked his arm around Thomas's neck and wrapped him in an iron hold while the third checked on the first. As he began to lose consciousness his vision glitched, and the last thing he saw was Juliett Higgins with a knife in her breathless chest._

000000000000000000000000000000000

**All right here is chapter 2. Please review and leave me any thoughts or critiques you may have. All right, thank you my lovely readers. Bye bye.**


	3. Live for Another

Life was coming back to him one piece at a time. His mind registered the smell of anti-septics, the sound of medical equipment beeping, and a dark shadow sitting across the room. He made a move to run, to let someone know, but he soon realized that he was strapped down. "Your not going anywhere Magnum".

"Katsumoto"?

"You know who I am, good. The hallucinagen is wearing off".

"What? wait, why am I in a hospital"? Feeling more comfortable with Thomas, Katsumoto pulled his chair closer. "About ten hours ago your friend T.C. got a call from Higgins"..

"Is she okay"?

"She will be".

"What? what happened"?

"She was stabbed by a stilletto knife".

"What does it look like"?

"Why should I tell you"?

"Because Julie carries one with her all the time".

"Doesn't matter, because we checked the knife for prints and found two sets".

"Who did it Katsumoto"?

"You did".

000000000000000000000000000000000

Katsumoto found T.C. and Rick in the waiting room. They both wore the faces of men who had been betrayed. "Well,' he said taking a sest across from the two and leaning on his knees, hanfs clasped together, 'your right, the doctors confirmed that he was shot up with some sort of hallucinagen".

"So, what does this mean"?

"Well, it would mean that Magnum was under the influence of a narcotic when he attacked Higgins and, should she press charges",

"She won't".

"How do you know"?

"Because she loves him. You didn't see her when we found her. After T.C. knocked Thomas out she kept asking if he was ok. She wasn't even worried about herself. Im telling you, she is going to fight tooth and nail to make sure he's going to be alright. Besides, Hershell is to blame for this".

"Still, the fact remains that Thomas could be convicted of attempted man slaughter".

"Not if we find him first".

"Then what"?

"Then we turn him in, get your boys to get him talking then everyone goes home happy. Well, everyone except Hersh".

"You don't understand Rick, Thomas is the only suspect we have. Sooner or later he's going to prison. Doesn't matter if he was drugged or not. It was his hands on the knife".

000000000000000000000000000000000

Higgins was having trouble breathing. Punctured lung aside she was worried for Magnum. It had been five days since the "incident", and she was anxious to see him. Kumu, who sat diligently by her side, was furious. Not only had someone invaded their home but hurt both Thomas and Juliett.

"Kumu, could you help me up please"?

"Juliett, your not supposed to move around".

"I need to know how Thomas is doing".

"Um...well"

"Kumu for heaven's sake just tell me".

"Well, Thomas has been taken into custody".

"What? Why?"

"Well right now he's the only suspect they have, and it's also for his own safety".

"Kumu, Thomas didn't do anything wrong, he was drugged and deceived into doing this", she said, indicating the one way air tube in her ribs. Unfortunately her little outburst had caused the alarms on the machines surrounding her to go off. "Oh, bloody brilliant". A nurse rushed into the room to check her breathing, heart rate, blude pressure and oxygen levels. "I'm sorry Ms. Tuileta but I'm going to ask you to leave, Ms. Higgins needs to calm down and rest. "No, please," Higgins protested, "let her stay".

"It's alright Julie, I'll be just down the hall with the boys. I'll be back". Defeated, Higgins gave in. "How much longer do I need this blasted tube"? She asked the nurse, not to kindly. "It's already been five days".

"I understand Ms. Higgins, but it will be about another day, then we will remove it. Is there anything I can get you"?

"I don't suppose I could trouble you for a nice sherry"?

"I'm afraid not, but I can bring you some more water".

"No thank, that will be all". And with that the nurse left Higgins alone with her thoughts.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Higgins' room was unadorned and plain. A chest of drawers, a bed and a wooden chest at the foot was all that occupied the room that resided in the servants quarters of the main house. Much like Thomas she had insisted on sleeping in the servants area as this was not her home and seeing as how her occupation was essentially the same as a head servant. The chest held nothing for her but bad memories, memories she couldn't live with but neither could she live without. Inside was a picture of herself and Richard, the man she had once intended to marry, before he was so violently wrenched from her and buried six feet in the ground. It was this picture that had been taken the night Thomas had attacked, and it was this picture that Marcus Hershell would use to mess with the mind of Juliett. Something he would take immense pleasure in.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shammy my man, how much longer will the repairs take"?

"More than necessary if you keep bugging me, T.C.". T.C., a ma. known for being kind and understanding, was irritated, not with his mechanic, but with the few leads he and Rick hand on Hersh. They didn't even know if he was still on the island. Rick on the other hand was busy scarffing down the last of Higgins' homemade malasadas while working on his laptop. "Hey Or-Ville, did you save me anyof those" T.C. asked.

"Sorry buddy". Yeah, he didn't sound sorry in the least. "Man we've got to get cracking on this case man and your over stuffing your face like this isn't a big deal".

"As it so happens my friend, I have actually been busy with a "colleague" of mine who knows about off the grid traveling. And as it turns out our dearly excamunicated friend has his own personal yacht that he travels to and from the mainland in. Also he has his own harbors, one mainland, the other is right here on the island. Of course he does all of the legal red tape through a secondary party, but I haven't gotten a name yet". T.C. looked stunned as he stared at Rick who looked satisfied with his work. "So, you were saying about those malasadas"?

000000000000000000000000000000000

Thomas sat alone in his cell, staring blankly at the opposite wall. In his mind he kept going over the current events in his life. First he learns that Hershell is alive, then he finds out Hannah has died, then he gets shot, the he, drug induced, stabs Higgins, and now...now he sits in a cell waiting for his hearing. He suddenly realized that he was in a situation that he couldn't talk himself out of.

Outside the cell door a guard came up and rapped the door. "Magnum, you've got a visitor". The door opened and the guard and led him past cell after cell, each turn down a hall making him feel more lonely than the last. Finally they made it to the room before the visitation area. Through the window in the door he saw the last person he wanted to see at that moment.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Her soft eyes looked at him with compassion and sympathy. He could see that she didn't hold him accountable for his actions, although he couldn't say the same thing about himself. The glass between them seemed to devide more than The prisoner and his visitor. It felt as if it divided his soul. Silently both figures picked up their receivers.

"How are you doing Thomas"?

"Shouldn't I be asking you that"?

"Oh, Thomas, you really shouldn't worry about me. I'm on the mend and doing excellent".

"Why are you here Higgins"?

"I'm here to see you Thomas. Isn't that enough"?

"No".

"Why not"?

"Because I almost killed you. That's why".

"No you didn't, that was a hallucinagen, not you".

"No it was me. What I saw was a nightmare I had to fight through because I thought you were in danger. In reality you were in danger from me".

"Thomas please, T.C. and Rick are working on a lead to capture Hershell and when he's in custody we'll get this whole mess straightened out and you'll be a free man".

"And where will I go"?

"You'll come back home of course".

"No, not after what I did".

"You didn't do anything. Look at me Thomas, I'm alive, nothing happened to me except a little pinprick".

"Uggghhh, you always do this".

"Do what"?

"You"...All at once sirens blared around them as red lights flashed..."You need to go, now. Don't come back".

000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't know what to do Uncle John, he's in quite a funk". It was around three in the afternoon when Higgins picked up her Uncle Johnathan from the Honolulu International Airport. He was a short man, standing at 5"7' with brown hair cut short and a finely trimmed mustache. The pair walked into the main house of Robin's Nest and Uncle John took a deep breath and sighed with gladness. "Despite the circumstances Julie, it is good to be home". As soon as he said this the baying of two Dobermans could be heard and the sound of toenails on hard wood clicked and clacked loudly. "There you are lads, it's so good to see you again". Kneeling to pet his beloved dogs he continued speaking to Juliett. "My dear, I've never been married and I can count on one hand the number of successful relationships I've been in, but what I can tell you from experience is that you cannot give up on those you love".

"Who said anything about lo..."

"Juliett the way you go on about that man, it is completely obvious how you feel for him. Now, what say I change into something more comfortable, then you give me a tour of the property"?

000000000000000000000000000000000

As Juliett had predicted her Uncle came down the stairs dressed in his favorite army green button up shirt, kakhi shorts, tube socks and loafers. "Uncle John, you do realize your attire went out of style in 1980, don't you"?

"My dear, when you get to be my age you will find that you don't care for what others think, now about that tour"?

"I'm sorry, other business came up and I have to leave, but Kumu will see you around the property, I'm so sorry". And with that Juliett rushed out the door and into the bright Hawaiian day.

Johnathan Higgins stared after his niece. She was so much like her father, and most of the time that was a good thing, except when she joined the military without another word to her parents, causing them grief. But it served her well, she had been very uncouth in her youth and had joined pit of spite to her father. Eventually they had all come to see that it was the strictness of the military that she needed. It was in that regard that she took after her Uncle John, himself a Sargent Major in Her Majesty's army, a service he was quite proud of.

As he walked out onto the patio Zeus and Apollo strode to his side and looked up at him. "So lads, should we seek out miss Tuileta for that tour"? The dogs answered by turning around and pointing towards the garage. "Yes, I do think your right. Good form lads".

000000000000000000000000000000000

As it turned out Rick's lead had led him, T.C. and Higgins to an abandoned house on the far side of the island. It had been left alone for years and was in desperate need of being razed. They hadn't expected to find anything when they got there, but what they found threw another riddle on the already enormous pile. As Higgins pulled out her phone to dial Detective Katsumoto she couldn't help but think of the mother of the infant they had just found. "Yes, Katsumoto? Yes we just found something you might be interested in".

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Two Higgins' in one day, my isn't this a treat".

"Oh do cut the crap Thomas. Why do you insist on allowing yourself to wallow in your own misery"?

"Did she tell you"?

"Of course she told me".

"Then you know why".

"Oh for heaven's sake do pull yourself up and see the light Thomas. It was not your fault".

"Wasn't it"?

"No, it wasn't. You were a victim just as she was. A victim to the same fiend. Now are you going to walk out of here with me or continue down this slipe you've made for yourself"?

"Walk out of here, how"?

"I took the liberty of posting your bail, on the condition you wear a tracker. Do hurry up, the meter is running".

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alright, here is chapter 3. What do y'all think of Uncle John? And who's baby did they find? As always please review and let me know if you want anything put into the story. Thank You!!!!**


	4. Becoming a Family

The ankle monitor was uncomfortable, but it was an encumbrance that Thomas endured. Especially as he walked his new found baby daughter to sleep. She had woken him with her cries at 2:30am, and at 4:00am he was just walking out of muscle memory. The beach was off limits, as was the garage. He was stuck within the inner parts of the property, the patio, the main house, the guest house, and the garden.

"Magnum, if you must insist on toting your daughter around outside, at least have the sensibilities to wrap her in a blanket". The reprimand came from behind him. His feelings for had been growing lately, but seeing Juliett Higgins in her loose pink pajama bottoms and night shirt, and her bedhair framing her make-upless face made his heart yearn for what he knew he couldn't have. "Stop staring', she said handing him a soft pink blanket with a picture of Winnie the Pooh embroidered on it, 'it's making me uncomfortable", she said, trying, in vain to smooth her hair which recoiled to it's previous possition. She had never before felt the need to appear nice for a man, well not since Richard, but Thomas Magnum seemed to be the exception. "Sorry it's just that, well, you look very pretty this morning". To hear Thomas say anything remotely in the ballpark of her being pretty mad her feel giddy inside. _'oh for heaven's sake Juliett, your not a teenager, you are a grown woman and an ex-agent of MI-6, you don't feel giddy. Especially for Thomas Magnum, an uncouth American with no sense of personal finance or hygiene...'_

Higgins"? Thomas's voice shook her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what did you say"?

"I was wondering if you wanted me to get you anything. I'm about to put the baby back in her crib".

"No thank you, I'll be along shortly". As he walked away Higgins watched the moon over the ocean, contemplating about how she was in paradise and couldn't share it with the man she wanted to.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Jonathan Higgins stared through an eyeglass at the tiny knot he was tying. He was constructing a repleca of the Golden Gate bridge in the study he now shared with Juliett. He smiled at the thought of his beloved niece. She didn't know it, but soon all of Robin's Nest would be hers. She would ask why, but he wouldn't tell her, not until the appointed time. He was worried about her. He had never had a daughter, but Juliett had always been like one to him and he wanted her future to be secure. He didn't know how, but he was sure that Thomas Magnum fit in hers somehow.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thomas, just because I have breasts doesn't mean I automatically know everything about babies".

"Well I don't know what to do make her stop crying". The baby girl had been crying none stop for almost an hour and it was worrying Thomas, and bothering Juliett. Her diaper was clean and she wasn't hungry. "Hey, Higgins, why don't you try holding her".

"Why"?

"Because I think she misses her mother". The statement caught her off guard, but the somberness in his voice and his eyes told her he was serious. Hesetantly she took the baby in her hands and held her at arms length. "Well Thomas, as predicted she is still crying". Laughing at the unseasoned Higgins he put the palms off his hands to his daughters back and gently pushed her towards the woman. "Closer Higgins. Don't worry she's not going to bite".

"You don't know that, your just as incompetent with babies as I am".

"Except I don't hold babies as if they were radioactive".

"Touché". As the baby felt the closeness of the woman she began to quiet. "Well look at that Higgins. I'll make a mother of you yet". Higgins, for the life of her, didn't mind that comment in the least.

"So, have you read the letter yet"?

"No".

"Why not? If it tells us anything it might at least tell us the baby's name. We can't just keep calling her 'The Baby', she needs a proper name".

"I... I can't".

"Why not"?

"Because he killed Hannah, Julie. He killed her and using it as a game board. And I'm stupid enough to be playing along".

"How? By taking care of your daughter? Well newsflash Thomas, she's in better hands here than with him. Besides, that letter will tell us more than we know right now". Without a word Thimas picked up the envelope from the table.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The picture was simple, a man and a woman holding each other close as the smiled at the camera. At a glance there is nothing suspicious about it, or the man depicted, but enhancing the photo and the inside of the mans coat pocket a piece of paper is revealed. A smile crossed Marcus Hershell's face. "Time for me to take that European vacation".

000000000000000000000000000000000

_'Dear Thomas__ I've tried so many times to start this letter, not knowing how to tell you this. We have a daughter, a beautiful brown eyed baby girl that has your smile and your mischiveous eyes that remind me of you. I never told you about the pregnancy because I knew it was something you wouldn't be a part of, but it was foolish of me. I know you would make a wonderful father. Her name is Angela Renee, and I hope someday you will be able to meet her and love her as much as I love you. I love you Thomas._

Sincerely_, Hannah_

_P.S.: You didn't think she would actually leave you a note did you?_

000000000000000000000000000000000

Thomas held Angela close to his chest. If he didn't he knew he would be given to leaving and finding Hershell himself, ankle monitor be damned. Just today he had received another note from Hersh, letting him know he'd be out of the country for a couple of weeks. He and Higgins had immediately let Katsumoto and HPD know and now it was just a waiting game.

"You know man, if you keep frowning like that your gonna look like an over done steak", T.C. said from the grill.

"I don't understand why Hersh would fake a letter from Hannah".

"It's all head games with him. He's mad".

"Yeah well, at least one good thing has come from all of this crap", he said, looking into his daughters smiling eyes as her little nose wrinkled at the smell filling the house.

"Yeah, our little Angel is really something".

"Our"?

"Yeah, you know your not in this alone. You've got Higgy, Rick, Myself, Kumu. Heck, I'd even bet that Katsumoto wouldn't mind babysitting". Thomas laughed at the idea of straight laced, uptight Det. Gordon Katsumoto watching his little girl. "I'd trust Robin with her before Katsumoto".

"Speak of the devil here he comes". Thomas turned to see Jonathan Higgins approaching with an envelope in hand, Zeus and Apollo on either side of him. "Good day gentleman,' he said on approch, 'Thomas, this just came in for you. I believe it's from social services". Gently Thomas gave Jonathan Angela in exchange for the letter. "It's nothing serious Thomas, really. It's just a formal hearing to see if you are capable of taking care of Angela as a single father".

"No matter what, I've got your back brother", T.C. offered.

"As you do mine, Magnum, so I shall have yours". So many emotions filled Thomas as he looked at the supportive men around him. He couldn't believe that he had ever doubted them for one second. "All right, let's do this".

000000000000000000000000000000000

The man thrashed violently in the back of the car, trying desperately to be freed from his bonds. His long, blonde hair was matted with sweat and blood. his eyes were swollen, nearly shut, and he could barely make out the figure that reached behind, cattle prod in hand. "Don't worry Mr. Porter, everything will be alright". Upon those final words he pressed the prod to the man's chest and put him into unconsciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"No, where is it"? Juliett herself, frustrated. Frantically she searched her chest, looking for what was missing. As she screamed in frustration baby Angela awoke from her nap and began to cry. "Oh, my dear I'm so sorry,' she said, picking up the child from her rocker, 'I have just lost something very important to me". Angela's cries became whimpers, and eventually to heavy breaths to replenish the oxygen she had spent. She and Juliett had developed a very close bond since she had come to Robin's Nest. Juliett was her mother figure; at least she had grown to be since the little girl had wriggled her way into her already healing heart. Only once in her life had children been a thought to cross her mind, but that was taken away by the man she thought she could trust. She hadn't thought it would ever be something that would ever come back into her life, but here she say, holding Angela Renee Magnum in her two capable and protective arms. Silently promising to always protect her.

Though it was her turn to watch Angie, as the group had taken to call her, she was very busy, missing picture aside. Thomas was busy with a case, Rick was at the club, and T.C. was busy with 'Island Hoppers'. Kumu, while not busy, was sitting outside enjoying a good book and her day off. "Alright Angie, looks like you'll just have to accompany me to study". Angela laughed and gurgled her apprival, bringing a smile to Juliett's face and a giggle from her heart.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alrighty my dear readers, here is chapter 3. So I absolutely nothing about social services and how child custody works so I'm going to do my best to bring it up as little as possible, but rest assured Angela is Thomas's (and possibly Juliett's in the future?)**

**As always leave a review and any suggestions you might have. Thank you for reading and come back soon.**

**Sincerely**

**Ficmaniac12**


	5. Author's Note

Hi, everyone. I wanted to write this to clear up any confusion about elements of the story that I may not have made clear or have escaped any deductions. First: Uncle Jonathan is Robin Masters. It's a reference to the original as well as a way of making sure Juliett has someone in her corner and taking care of her no matter what. The first clue is in Julietts email to him in the first chapter, the second in the third when he first arrives back at Robin's Nest Second: Magnum and the guys do know Uncle Jonathan is Robin Masters. The name Robin is a reference to Jonathan Higgins middle name, Quayll (pronounced Quail). Quail Masters just doesn't ring, y'know?. Third: Baby Angela was introduced at the end of Chapter 4 When Rick, T.C. and Higgins checked out the old abandoned building on ththe far side of the island. It was written to, hopefully, get y'all curious as to who's baby it was and why it was there. I just hopped that a baby being taljed about in one chapter and being a staple character in the next would have been somewhat obvious.

Again, I'm sorry for the lack of clarity here, I'll work on that in the future.

The next chapter will be out of canon with the story and will be my idea of Magnum P.I. as a rom-com. I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I am writing it.

Anyways, thank y'all so much for reading and reviewing. It's because of this that concerns can be brought to my attention and they can be addressed to make the story better, thank y'all again.

Sincerely

Fincmaniac12


	6. Not Part of the Main Story

**So, I figured we needed some light-hearted moments for the gang after all that's happened within the last four chapters...so... I've decided to write this little snipit of what Magnum P.I. would be like as a rom-com. So, thanks in advance for reading. **000000000000000000000000000000000

Thomas Sullivan Magnum slapped the hotel alarm clock with all the grace of a gorilla. He groaned as he stretched the aches from his back and reached for the Tylenol by the clock. It was four thirty in the morning and all the other guests were guaranteed to be sleeping at this hour. Standing up from the bed he walked to the small open space between the two beds and the chest of drawers that supported the crappiest tv he had ever seen, and that was coming from a guy born and raised in the worst area of Detroit. Kneeling down he got into position and comenced his daily fifty pushup routine. After he was finished with that he got dressed in jogging shorts and a Detroit Tiger tank top. He normally ran two miles in the mornings but he instead ran one. Today was a new day for Thomas Magnum, and he didn't want to miss it.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Juliett Higgins looked at the clock, 6:15am, Thomas would be here any moment now. Quickly she finished plating the breakfast she had made and called the dogs to her. "Remember Lads', she reminded them, 'He doesn't remember us so we have to be on our worst behavior". The two Dobermans looked at her forelornly. "What? I was less than welcoming when he first arrived, and you know as well as I that he detests someone pretending to be someone they are not". In reply Zeus walked over to the table beside Juliett's favorite chair and nosed the picture of her and Thomas on their first official date. "Oh, I suppose you're right Zeus, I'm not that woman anymore am I"?

000000000000000000000000000000000

The gated fence was easily twelve feet high with an optical security pinpad on the left side. Shouldering his bag he jumped and grabbed the lowest brace, which was two feet below the top of the fence, nearly twice his height. Pulling himself up he climbed up and over the gate and dropped to the ground on the other side. _'Too easy', _he thought. He would definitely talk to Robin about better perimeter security. The grounds iut front were spacious and open and he had a clear view of the ocean. The main house was a large two story plantation style that had a connected garage. _'Not too bad Robin'. _Off in the distance he could see a woman approach from the house, two dogs flanking her side. She was blonde, she wore a red sarong with a white floral pattern, a black tank top and an expectant look. As she got closer to him Thomas could have sworn that he knew her, impossible as it was. "Hello', she said, offering her hand, 'I'm Juliett Higgins, majordomo of Robin Master's estate".

"Thomas Magnum, security consultant".

"I figured. Either that or an intruder whom the lads here would have torn to ribbons", she said, indicating Zeus and Apollo who were busy rubbing against Thomas and looking at him lovingly. "Well, evidently they don't think I'm a threat". As he looked at her a smile turned her lips upwards, Neither do I".

000000000000000000000000000000000

Juliett smiled down at the little, sleeping girl wrapped up in her Winnie the Pooh comforter, whilst cuddling a stuffed Doberman she had, to Julietts humor, named Tooth. It had happened when she had saw it at the local department store when Juliett had taken her shopping for new clothes, as the little girl seemed to need a new wardrobe every other month. Apart from growing she was an active little girl aleays running around the property and exploring whatever she could get her hands on. It was summer vacation and she eas looking forward to seeing some nee places that she hoped, finally, her father would take her. Anyhow, it had been at the store when the little girl had suddenly shouted "Tooth, mommy, Tooth". Juliett turned to see her, then, three year old daughter running towards a stuffed dog that resembled her Dobermans. Apparently the little girl had been trying to say Zeus but couldn't pronounce it properly.

Niw, two years later she still slept with the dog while the real ones slep with her, one at the foot of her bed and one at the door. Juliett couldn't feel any safer with the dogs watching her little Angel. Leaning down she kissed her little cheek softly and brushed her hair out if her face. "Good morning Angel", she said as the little girl stirred in her bed.

"Good morning Mommy. Is Daddy here yet"? She asked, beginning to awaken at the thought of being there for her father every morning. "Yes he is. He's watching the video right now darling. Do you remember the drill"?

"Don't act wierd and be myself. And no overwhelming hugs to make him uncomfortable", she said, feeling very much grown up with her responsibilities.

"That's right Darling, now let's go wait for Daddy in the living room".

000000000000000000000000000000000

Thomas Magnum sat alone in the study staring at the screen of the open laptop. Evidently there was some orientation video that Juliett Higgins wanted him to watch. As he pressed the play button the screen lit up with Juliett's face.

"Good morning Thomas. As you may have already guessed this is not an orientation video as I have led you to believe. You don't remember but seven years ago you were in an incident that left you with the inability to create any short term memories. Essentially your mind resets every night when you go to sleep and you don't remember anything. It's also caused you to forget everything up to the day when you first arrived here at Robin's Nest. Anyway I'm sure you have a lot of questions so, when you're ready breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen".

The screen went black again and Thimas fell back in the chair. What was she talking about, he was perfectly healthy and in tremendous shape. A disk to the right of the laptop caught his eye. **From Rick and T.C. To Thomas. **Hesitantly Thomas loaded the disk into the tray and waited for the disk to play. Instead of a video there were documents from the police reports of the incident and doctors reports confirming what Juliett Higgins had told him. Now he needed to talk to her.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Juliett had just finished plating Angela's breakfast when Thomas walked in. The little girl smiled brightly as she saw Thomas and gave him a welcoming wave, which he returned. Juliett looked up and saw a look of inquiry on his face.

"I take it you found Rick and T.C.'s disk on the desk".

"How could you tell"?

"If you don't you usually storm out demanding what kind of game this is". Thomas gave a little laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds like me".

"Well, I'm just about finished herr, would you like to take a walk"?

"Yeah, I've got a few questions, which I'm sure you've answered already". Juliett smiled a big smile, and it stirred him inside in a eay that Hannah never did.

"I'll be happy to answer them again".

as

000000000000000000000000000000000

The fine sand if the private each felt soft to Thomas's feet, but the coarse sand of Afghanistan was etched into every fiber of his militaristic side, the side that always remembered and would never let him forget. War was something you just didn't forget.

"This is your favorite spot on the beach" Juliett said, taking a look around the deserted beach, ahead of them was nothing but leagues and leagues of ocean.

"I can see why". But it wasn't the view he was admiring. Maybe it was the way the wind blew her hair into caressing falls around her face, or the way her eyes sparkled talking about him, but whatever it was he could feel a memory tickle the back of his mind.

"What are you looking at me like that for"? Juliett asked, a nervous chuckle escaping with her words.

"I just... I just cant remember where I know you from".

"What"?

"I mean, I know that I'm supposed to know you, but, I remember your face but I don't know why or how".

Juliett turned away as tears broke through the dam of pain that had built up each day that Thomas forgot her. Hope was the last thing she needed. And yet, yet here it was in front of her, a gift from the man she loved.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry".

"No...no it's not that it's just,... it's been so long that I've given up on the idea that one day you might remember, and now your here telling me that you remember".

"I can't imagine what this must be like for you, and I'm sorry".

"No, please don't apologise. Really, I'm okay. Now we have until about 2:00am, what would you like to do"?

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Okay, so it turned out to be less of a rom-com but I like it as a venture into an Alternate Universe. I might write more but I want to finish up with the main continuity before I do, but if y'all want mire if this story line in the future please let me know. As always please review anything you liked and didn't like.**

**Sincerely**

**Ficmaniac12**


	7. Rumors Fly and People Die Part 1

Mr. Porter could barely see past his long, dingy hair to make out his surroundings. Great, nothing stood out as an indication of his location. There were no windows and only one light above him that illuminated five feet of concrete around in all directions. Every so often, he hadn't been kept conscious enough to keep track, a door behind him would open and a man would come in. He always kept to the shadows, he never talked, and he always chuckled before leaving.

The zipties that bound his wrists, forearms and elbows to the chair were quickly drawing blood from cutting into his skin. He was sure that if this wasn't hell, he wasn't to far away. The room was ice cold and he could feel the lack of food and water take their toll. He had no idea how long it had been since he was taken, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before...

A hard fist nearly breaking his jaw registered first, followed by a voice whispering softly, "Don't worry Mr. Porter. I just need to drop a few clues to let your dear fiancee find you. Then your home free".

000000000000000000000000000000000

Gordon Katsumoto could feel himself choke even before he rang the front gate. He couldn't even begin to imagine where to begin.

Inside the house Thomas, Juliett and Angela were having fun with a new toy that Higgins had bought for Angie. As predicted Thomas was having a rather hard time figuring out how the contraption worked. "It's a child's toy Magnum, surely you would be able to figure it out".

"I'm just... y'know... showing her how NOT to do it". Higgins looked at him and smiled. No matter what she hoped he would never change.

"You know Higgins, I never thanked you".

"For what"?

"For saving my life in the sewers".

"Well you did make your feelings perfectly clear on what you thought about that".

"I was upset Julie, and I took it out on you. The truth is, I was happy because I was going to distract him long enough for you to get out of there and get help. And I would willingly give up my life for you. And I always will". With a sniff Juliett wiped away the tears that had begun to fall.

"Oh Thomas, don't start getting sentimental on me", she said, turning her attention to Angela. Without hesitation Thomas gently turned her face towards his, and both saw the love for each other in the others eyes. "You're the only reason I am", he said, leaning in to kiss her. Both had waited for so long for this moment, and now, finally it was...*knock knock knock*.

"Go away", Thomas yelled, as Higgins laughed, getting up to answer the door.

From his position Thomas heard Juliett's cheerful welcome to Det. Katsumoto, and her shocked cry as she learned that her dead fiancee wasn't so dead after all.

000000000000000000000000000000000

King Kamehameha Memorial Hospital

000000000000000000000000000000000

Juliet's heart was breaking as she sat by the the rain cloaked window, watching Richard as he held on to life. So many conflicting emotions ran through her as she watched him.

In the waiting room Rick, T.C. and Jonathan Higgins who was busy on his laptop. He was Skyping Thomas.

"You are the only person who really knows Marcus Hershell Thomas, you must have some idea about what his next move is going to be".

"That's just it Jon, I don't know".

"Well, what has he done so far"?

"What do you mean"?

"I mean, what have his actions been, what is his pattern"?

"Well, first he kil...killed Hannah and kidnapped Angela, then shot me, then drugged me and almost made me kill Julie, and now...now he brings Richard into all this. The only pattern we have us violence and...oh my god, Jonathan I need to let you go".

Quickly he shut the laptop. "Lads", he said, getting the attention of Rick and T.C., "we need to get back home, now.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Thomas ran across the rain soaked yard, Angela bouncing around the carrier and crying. Thomas knew she was upset, but he had to hurry to the guest house, just outside his ankle monitors range. Once i side he did his best to quiet Angela and he placed her in the closet. Hurrying to the kitchen he grabbed a knife and cut of the monitor.

He finally made it back to the main house as a car pulled into the driveway and a figure climbed over the gate. He made it inside just as all the lights went off inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Juliet jerked awake as she felt Richard's hand grip her's tightly.

"Where am I"? he demanded. That was her first, if not the only clue she needed. That was **not **Richard's voice. That was when she noticed the lack of a scar on his upper lip where she had given him a right cross for not telling her about the mission that had almost taken his life.

"It's alright sir", she said as sympathetically as she could manage, "what's your name"?

"Levi Porter, where am I"?

"King Kamehameha Memorial Hospital".

"What? why the hell am I in Hawaii...wait, wherr us that man who took me...where..."

"It's alright Mr. Porter, just rest, everything will be explained when you've calmed down".

As Levi Porter did his best to relax she pulpull out her phone to call Uncle Johnathan, only to receive a call from him instead.

"Hello Uncle Johnathan".

"Juliet, we need you back at The Nest right away".

"Is everything alright"?

"No, no it's not".

000000000000000000000000000000000

**I'm sorry guys it's been too long since I've updated I know, but I'm closing in on the end of the story and will begin on another. I know this is short but I had different plans but have decided to change them, fir the better I hope and if not I will rewrite it to be better. Til then faithful reader I bid you adieu.**

**Sincerely**

**Ficmaniac12**


	8. Rumors Fly and People Die Part 2

**_Previously on Magnum P.I.: Magnum and Higgins_**

"Hello Uncle Johnathan"?

"Juliet, we need you back at The Nest right away".

"Is everything alright"?

"No, no it's not".

000000000000000000000000000000000

_I know what you're thinking, "Oh no, Magnum is trapped in the Main House with a psychopath", yeah I know, but here's the thing, Higgins has the Main House more secure than Fort Knox, were talking motion sensors, reinforced walls and doors, bullet proof windows, the works. So why did I put my daughter in the unprotected guest house? Well, as much as the Main House is a fortress and can keep people out, once the alarm is activated and all the doors and windows are barred it's just as much a prison and pretty soon, Marcus Hershell will be trapped in here with me.__000000000000000000000000000000000_Robin's Nest, seven minutes before Juliet's call

000000000000000000000000000000000

Even if Marcus Hershell had known about the security measures on the Main House he still would have walked in. He knew as well as Thomas that this was the end. One of, if not both of them, would be dead at the end. He was just that desperate to end his existence, and what better way than to go out with a bang like this.

000000000000000000000000000000000

T.C. drove furiously down the long, emptry stretch of coast road to Robin's Nest. Rick was in the back, silently loading his automatic rifle while Jonathan Higgins prayed they wouldn't be to late.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Thomas Magnum silently waited in the living room. He had heard a car pull up that he didn't recognize, but the driver was hard to miss. Hersh hadn't bothered dressing for stealth. He was here to kill.

Thomas didn't have to wait long, as soon as the door closed he smashed one of Jonathan's priceless, original vases and set the alarms off. The windows became barred and steel rods, im embedded in the walls, slid into place inside the doors, locking them shut. it didn't matter to Thomas if he didn't ealk away from this alive, as long as Hersh didn't.

000000000000000000000000000000000

HPD

000000000000000000000000000000000

The young officer jerked awake when he heard the alarm go off. He was experienced enough to know that it meant someone with an ankle monitor had broken their boundaries. What he didn't expect was for the tracker to read that the wearer, Magnum, Thomas Sullivan, hadn't left the property. Quickly, he called Det. Katsumoto.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Home of Det. Gordon Matsumoto

000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know Marj, we need to stop this". Judge Marjorie Kamaka snuggled deeper into Det. Katsumoto's side, breathing in his scent, exciting her once again.

"Mmm, and what exactly is 'this' Gordie"?

"This", he said, gesturing to their sheet covered bodies, "us. I mean we don't go out on dates, we don't talk to each other except for moments like this. All we do is have sex and then... nothing".

Marjorie sat up and looked at Gordon. As Gordon looked back he saw something in her eyes that he hadn't seen since high school.

"Gordon", she said, taking his hand in hers, "would you like to go out with me tomorrow night"?

"I'm serious Marjorie".

"So am I. You've given me time, and a little more, and I think you deserve a reward".

"Well, i. that case hiw about that thing yo...".

"Absolutely not Gordon Katsumoto. It's either the date or nothing".

"You drive a hard bargain Judge Kamata. Fine I accept".

As the two leaned in for a kiss Katsumoto's phone rang.

"Hold on *kiss* I'll be right back. Hello, Det. Katsumoto, what"?

000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin's Nest

000000000000000000000000000000000

The fight started fast and hard. Neither man bothered with talking. Hersh had pulled out an automatic and aimed it at Thomas who had dove into the hall, thankful for the reinforced walls. The rifle was on semi-auto, Hersh was clearly intent on killing Thomas with his own two hands, right now he was just stalking him, not realizing that Thomas was leading him to his doom. Outside the night had turned stormy and thunder was rolling and lightning flashed, periodically illuminating the inside of the house.

"Well Thomas, I've gotta hand it to you", *burstofgunfire, "I didn't think you had it in you. You survived my sniper rifle, dear Juliet survived her knife, seems like the only person you couldn't protect is Hannah", *burstofgunfire, *babiescry, "and your daughter. I will admit finding out she existed was a treat Thomas, and now your going to die with her in your arms, just like her mother did". All the time Hersh took walking up the stairs allowed Thomas to set up the receiver of Angela's baby monitor while the other was safe with her in the guest house.

After Hersh finished his monologue Thomas lashed out with a Hoe Leiomano. Grabbing the sharktoothed boat paddle, Hersh pulled Thomas down the stairs with him. As both men landed a sickening crack resounded through the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hey guys, I know I know, it's another short chapter but it finally brings an end to our troubles with Hersh, one way or another. I also wanted to bring Judge Kamaka in because, c'mon Katsumoto is one of our main characters and deserves some love, and it helps that they already have an established past. Also, how quickly are they going to find Angela with the batteries in the baby monitor dying as help arrives and her cries can't be heard over the storm and thunder? Will they assume Hersh had somehow kidnapped her again? So many questions to be answered in our next chapter. Til the my lovely readers.****Sincerely****Ficmaniac12**


	9. Someday

_Previously on: Magnum P.I._

After Hersh finished his monologue Thomas lashed out with a Hoe Leiomano. Grabbing the sharktoothed boat paddle, Hersh pulled Thomas down the stairs with him. As both men landed, a sickening crack resounded through the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000

'Tis a fearful thing

to love what death can touch.

A fearful thing

to love, to hope, to dream, to be –

to be,

And oh, to lose.

A thing for fools, this,

And a holy thing,

a holy thing

to love.

For your life has lived in me,

your laugh once lifted me,

your word was gift to me.

To remember this brings painful joy.

'Tis a human thing, love,

a holy thing, to love

what death has touched.

Tis a Fearful Thing

by Yehuda HaLevi (1075 – 1141)

000000000000000000000000000000000

When she had arrived at the house that night, the first thing Juliet Higgins did was rush to the guest house. The main house was still on lock down until the security company could be reached, and she knew that Thomas wasn't stupid enough to lock his daughter in with a killer. She was right.

(Angela's POV)._ It's dark. Daddy has left me in the dark. Where is he? Where is my daddy? I hear loud noises coming from the speaker daddy uses to take care of me. Mommy uses it too. Where is she? Where is my mommy? The loud noises scare me and I cry. Time passes and I'm still alone. I cry more and more. Suddenly the world isn't dark any longer. My mommy has found me.__"It's okay Angela darling", she says, "mommy is here"._

000000000000000000000000000000000

It surprised Juliet to hear herself use the term of affection on herself, but nothing else made sense to her. All of a sudden being a mother was all that she wanted in the world, that and for Thomas to be alright. But all of a sudden that seemed impossible as she heard his scream all the way frim the main house.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Thomas could barely move as he struggled to get to his feet, gasping for air as his lungs struggled to fill. His legs collapsed under him and he fell once more to the floor. It was then that two things happened. First, he realized Hersh was gone, and two, the Hoe Leiomano crashed down onto his legs, breaking them. His scream echoed through the house. He looked up to see Hersh, left arm broken, and a sick, twisted grin on his face.

"Very clever Thomas, but not clever enough".

It was then that Thomas knew it was over. But, Juliet Higgins had a different idea. Her primal scream pierced the night as she tackled Hersh and began to relentlessly beat him, all the while his laughter feuled her fiery anger. It was only when a pair of strong, dark arms pulled her off that she realized that she had very nearly killed him. And it didn't bother her in the least.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Lilioukalani Memorial Hospital

000000000000000000000000000000000

Thomas Sullivan Magnum really hoped he wasn't making a habit of waking up in the hospital, though he at least wasn't tied down this time. As the fog of confusion lifted he looked around frantically, pulling several leads loose in the process, sending the heart monitor into a flatline.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Juliet was scowling as she sipped the watery brown sludge the hospital deigned to call tea. It was nowhere near good, and though she despised it, it was better than the coffee they dared serve in the vending machine. As she placed the cup down, her hands shook. It had been a long night, especially for poor Angela who now slept in the baby carrier on the table where Juliet could watch her. She had never expected to be a mother, but she could no more deny her feelings for Angie than she could for Thomas.

She didn't look away as she picked up her ringing phone, already knowing it was either Rick, T.C., or Uncle Johnathan.

"Hello"Hello"?

"He's awake".

"What? How long"?

"Not long, but you better get Angela and yourself here now".

"Alright Uncle John, thank you ".

Securing Angela Juliet hurried out of the canteen and into the hallway, moving past a soil cart and doctors and nurses who passed by. Reaching the room, but still not in view of Thomas, she heard his voice, a voice that was comforting and warm.

"Well", she said cheerfully, "nice to see you up and at'em. Someone's excited to see you". With that, she lifted Angela from her carrier and helped Thomas hold her.

"So what was all that bellyaching you were doing before I walked in"?

"Oh, the nurse on this call thing wouldn't answer".

"That wouldn't have anything to do with your surly attitude would it"?

"Im just ready to get out of here Julie".

"I know Thomas. Look, I need to find Uncle John, I'll be right back".

As Thomas watched her leave he pulled out his cell phone from under the covers and turned the screen on. As he unlocked the phone he smiled at the large diamond ring on the screen. Sure it would cost him an and a leg, and probably his soul, but Julie was worth it.

"What do you think Angie", he asked, showing his daughter the ring. She laughed and reached for the phone.

"I know, I'm going to ask her now sweet pea, but someday. Someday".


	10. Love Comes Home

Johnathan Quaill Higgins smiled as he watched his neice and friend help a wobbly legged Angela walk around the living room. More than ever he was sure of his decision . Thomas Magnum had grown as a man and as a father. He was more responsible and thoughtful than he had been. And Juliet, well Juliet was the same, except for the motherhood that had enveloped her and refused to let go. They were a fledgling family and needed a place to call home. And what better place than the one they already knew. Now, the only problem he would have was getting Juliet to sign the documents. He had a feeling she never would. Alternatively, he could ask Magnum, but he would rather Robin's Nest go to Juliet. She was the closest thing to a daughter he had, and his legacy and everything he had was her inheritance.

* * *

"Juliet darling, I'm not planning on dying anytime soon", Uncle John said as Juliet escorted him to his plane terminal.

"So why give me the Nest"?

"Because I will not have my great niece grow up anywhere else. After all, when I visit I don't want to rabbit hop around the island in order to visit her".

Juliet blushed at the thought of Uncle John already calling Angela his great niece.

"Uncle John, you do realize that Thomas and I are not married"!?

"Yet. And I do expect an invitation to the wedding no sooner than a week after the proposal, no matter if it's a fax".

"My God, you really do live in the 80's, don't you "?

"Well, our televisions did have more original content than today".

"You know what, fine, I'll sign the papers, just to shut you up about me and Thomas".

"Thomas and I", he corrected, "I swear, the longer your around Thomas, the more Americanized you become".

Juliet smiled.

"Well at least I've got you to correct me you cranky old man".

Hugging him goodbye, Juliet watched from the clear-plexi window as he went through the security line, then through to the waiting area. She smiled st the thought of sending him a wedding invitation. Someday.

* * *

Juliet returned home to find Robin's Nest devoid of any life, save for a trail of rose petals and candles leading to the backyard. The backyard was festooned with lights and balloons, with a banner proudly displaying "Happy Birthday Higgy Baby". Beneath the banner stood Thoman, holding Angela who was reaching for her, T.C., Rick, Kumu, and Det. Gordon Katsumoto, who was escorting Judge Kamaka. As tears filled her vision and her breath came out in gasps, she felt Thomas's arm encircle her and heard a distinct, albeit babyish, Mama. This is all she wanted, and all she would fight to keep.

* * *

**ALRIGHTY, THIS IS THE END OF THIS MAGNUM AND HIGGINS STORY, BUT FEAR NOT, THERE IS MORE TO COME. I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON A SEQUEL BASED ON THE CHAPTER WHERE THOMAS LOSES HIS MEMORY. I HOPE YA'LL HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY, PLEASE SHARE THIS WITH FELLOW MIGGINS LOVERS AND LEAVE A REVIEW (UNPAID WRITERS THRIVE ON REVIEWS).****TIL NEXT TIME, MY LOVELY READERS.****SINCERELY****FICMANIAC12**


End file.
